


Falling for Fonda

by milkygae



Series: Da Band's Long Hands [3]
Category: Da Band, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1964-11-13
Updated: 1964-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae
Summary: R is a horrible person. Jk she's just a cheater.
Relationships: f/jane fonda, r/f (unrequited), r/paul mccartney
Series: Da Band's Long Hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Falling for Fonda

R and F were hopelessly in love. They'd met long ago, but that's a story for another time. They'd never kissed since they always had to leave five feet for Jesus (Taylor Swift). F devoted all her time to R. They insulted each other on a daily basis. It was a love story for the ages.  
F bought a ring. Actually, she bought 5 and ate the other 4. She got down on one knee even with her joint pain and proposed. R rejected her, much like her mother's womb did. That's a story for health class.  
It turned out R had been cheating with Paul McCartney. He dropped out of the sky and said "She loves me more, y'know!"  
They floated away into the sun and ended up like Icarus. Together burned as chicken nuggets. F laughed.  
She laughed so hard she fell down. She knocked into a lady. The lady caught her. It was Jane Fonda!  
F died, but Jane Fonda used her superior workout leotards to save her. They kissed (it was much better than when r kissed her).


End file.
